Cours plus vite
by M.McFly
Summary: Pendant des mois, il aura essayé de la sauver, il aura essayé de la protéger et de la convaincre de rester cacher. Et maintenant, il devait la tuer. Pourquoi ne courait-elle jamais assez vite ? FIN ALTERNATIVE
1. Chapter 1

****Coucou :) voici ma toute première fiction, qui ne sera pas très longue. Je le dis d'avance, je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterais. Ah ! Et aussi, il y aura une fin alternative (parce que je suis incapable de me décider xD ). Bon, assez de blabla. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

On ne pense jamais assez à la façon dont nous allons mourir. Beaucoup de personnes meurent de vieillesse, et beaucoup d'autres ont des accidents mortels. Certains sont gravement malades. Il y a ceux qui se tuent et ceux qui se font tuer : parfois c'est un cambriolage qui tourne mal, d'autres fois ce sont de bêtes règlements de compte. Certains autres tuent par amour ou pour des convictions. Elle était comme tout le monde : elle n'avait jamais pensé à la façon dont elle allait mourir. Mais à cet instant précis elle était face à la mort, et la façon dont elle allait mourir était à la fois poétique et illogique. C'était beau, héroïque, mais stupide.  
Il leva sa baguette vers elle, le visage strict mais les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle restait impassible, ses yeux fixés dans les siens, et lui murmurait un dernier au revoir. Ses alliés ricanaient. Elle repensa à ces derniers mois avant de mourir.**  
**

**Trois mois plus tôt.**

Ron était parti. Elle était seule avec Harry. Au début, rester avec lui toute la journée ne la dérangeait pas, après tout, c'était son meilleur ami et ils avaient de quoi s'occuper avec cette chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais ils devaient se l'avouer : l'absence de Ron rendait l'atmosphère plus lourde. Sa maladresse, ses idioties et ses peurs rythmaient auparavant leur voyage. Mais il était parti, il les avait complètement abandonnés. Il est vrai qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui un temps, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que même si c'était réciproque, il n'arriverait pas à s'en rendre compte. Et cela la blessait énormément. Son cœur avait donc rendu les armes et son esprit s'était fait à l'idée de rester simplement amis. Et puis après ce qui lui avait paru être des mois, il était revenu. Harry en était ravi, et elle l'était aussi, mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne l'ampleur de son geste. Les jours passèrent, et au fur et à mesure, Hermione détendait les tensions avec Ron. Après tout, il lui avait horriblement manquée.  
Un soir, alors que le Trio d'Or était tranquillement en train de dîner, Harry sommait soudain à ses camarades de se taire. On entendait au loin des gens marcher. Pris de panique, ils réunissaient leurs affaires précipitamment. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient été trop bruyants. Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus rapidement. Hermione était sûre d'elle : c'était des rafleurs. Elle avait beau avoir été assez intelligente pour avoir posé un sort d'illusion, elle savait pertinemment que ça ne bernerait pas de bons rafleurs. Et ceux-là n'étaient visiblement pas des débutants.  
Ils commencèrent alors une course éreintée mais par malchance, il faisait nuit et cette forêt était un vrai labyrinthe. Persuadé qu'ils les avaient semés, Harry intimait à ses amis de s'arrêter. Ron sentait la peur à plein nez, il devait impérativement se calmer sous peine de les faire repérer. A peine le temps de reprendre leur souffle, ils coururent derechef après avoir entendu une branche craquer. Cela pouvait être un animal, mais à ce moment-là, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Hermione courait tellement vite qu'elle avait l'impression que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Soudain, derrière elle, un cri de douleur se faisait entendre : ils avaient Ron. Elle eût à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un sort s'abattait de plein fouet sur son omoplate droite. Son corps tombait à terre, et la violence du sort était telle que la Gryffondor glissa encore sur les pierres pendant une dizaine de mètre. Elle souffrait tellement que son cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Elle entendait Ron exiger d'Harry de continuer à courir. Son corps se souleva soudainement, sa vue était brouillée, mais elle remarqua un sourire sanguinaire sur le visage de celui qui la portait après qu'il l'ait reniflée. Elle entendait une voix ordonnant de retrouver Harry juste avant de s'évanouir.

« Il aurait fallu courir plus vite, ma jolie » lui murmura le rafleur qui la portait.

Elle se réveilla après ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité. Son corps était douloureux et elle n'osait ouvrir les yeux, mais elle voulait savoir où elle était. Elle tendit la main, et elle se posait sur quelque chose d'humide, de visqueux. Hermione reçut une goutte sur le visage et se releva. Sa tête pesait une tonne, ses yeux ne voulaient toujours pas s'ouvrir. Elle tendit les bras pour chercher quelque chose quand sa main heurta ce qui lui sembla être un mur. Elle s'adossa contre, et lorsque sa tête se posa contre ce mur, elle reconnût la matière humide et visqueuse que sa main avait touchée précédemment. Elle devait se trouver dans une grotte, ou bien dans un cachot. Ses yeux finirent enfin par s'ouvrir. L'endroit où elle se trouvait était totalement plongé dans le noir, tellement qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas gardé les yeux fermés. Il lui était impossible de savoir si elle risquait de se blesser au cas où elle bougerait, ou bien même si elle était seule ou non. Les heures passèrent, elle n'esquissait aucun geste de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il lui sembla que deux jours passèrent, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. La peur commença à l'envahir. Le bruit retentissait de nouveau. Celui-ci lui était familier. Cela ressemblait à… un gargouillement ?

« Ron ? tenta-t-elle.  
- Hermione ? C'est toi ? Tu es là aussi ?  
- Par Merlin, Ron, pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit pendant tout ce temps ?  
- Parce que… j'avais peur, avouait-il. Mais toi, pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?  
- Je… je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'étais persuadée que j'étais seule dans cet endroit, se justifiait-elle. Son ventre gargouillait de nouveau.  
- Je crois que j'ai faim. »

Cette réflexion la fit sourire. Elle l'entendit bouger. Il lui demanda de lui parler pour qu'il puisse la trouver. Quand elle sentit quelque chose l'effleurer, elle lui intima de s'asseoir. Une fois fait, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Une ou deux heures passèrent encore. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien quand un bruit, une porte qui grinçait. Un rayon de lumière pénétra violemment la pièce et les éblouissait. Un homme, grand, les cheveux courts, marchait vers eux. Elle ne pouvait le reconnaître tant ses yeux étaient agressés par la lumière. Il exigea d'eux qu'ils se lèvent et qu'ils le suivent. Ron commença à bougonner. Hermione lui mit un coup dans le flan : s'ils n'avaient pas fait ce qu'il leur demandait, ils l'auraient pour sûr regretté.

Hermione eût beaucoup de mal à se relever, tant son corps était endolori. Ron l'aida. Ses yeux ne s'étaient toujours pas adaptés à cet assaut de lumière. L'homme s'impatientait, ils se pressèrent d'arriver à la porte. Le Mangemort leur fit prendre moult et moult couloirs, puis ils arrivèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne une cheminée dressée devant eux, en bois foncé les murs d'un vert foncé, un tapis argenté des armoiries au-dessus de la cheminée un bureau contre le mur adjacent. On aurait dit une copie conforme de la salle commune de Serpentard – du moins de l'idée qu'Hermione s'en faisait – mais en plus petit. La porte à côté de la cheminée s'ouvrit. Un homme de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux blonds, un air hautain collé au visage : Lucius Malfoy. Bien que le temps et la Magie noire aient déformé son fin visage aristocratique, cet être de froideur restait reconnaissable, même pour Hermione qui ne l'avait vu que peu de fois. A l'arrivée de l'ennemi, Ron se mit de suite devant son amie. Malfoy ricana.

« Amour naissant, comme c'est touchant ! Un Weasley qui protège une sang-de-Bourbe. Tu pensais que je ne te reconnaîtrais pas ? Mais vous êtes tous pareils, vous, les traîtres à leur sang aux ignobles cheveux roux, amis de l'ennemi public numéro un, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. Et tout le monde sait aussi que vous fréquentez cette… chose qui se prétend sorcière.  
- Père, je suis là. »

Les deux prisonniers se retournèrent et Draco Malfoy était là, droit comme un i, l'allure fière. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient pas coiffés en arrière comme à l'accoutumée, mais retombaient sur son front. Lorsqu'il remarqua la présence d'Hermione, un air interrogatif passa sur son visage, mais quand il se rendit compte de l'absence d'Harry et de l'unique présence de Ron, sa mâchoire se serra et il regarda la Gryffondor, visiblement en colère.

« Ah ! Mon fils, peux-tu me confirmer l'identité de ces jeunes gens ? Je ne voudrais pas emmener les mauvaises personnes au Lord…  
- Bien sûr, Père. Un air déterminé, i l énonça : ces cheveux roux, ce regard bouffi… C'est Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami crétin d'Harry Potter.  
- Qu'en est-il d'elle ? demanda l'homme qui était venu les chercher.  
- Elle…, dit-il tout en s'approchant de la jeune fille, je ne sais pas qui c'est.  
- Quoi ? s'énerva son père. N'est-ce pas la sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter ?  
- Non, cette fille-là est bien trop intelligente pour se faire attraper… dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, insistant sur les termes « trop intelligente ».  
- Intelligente ? C'est une foutue sang-de-Bourbe ! le coupa son père, visiblement très énervé.  
- Oui Père, vous avez raison. En tout cas, cette fille-là n'est pas l'amie de Potter. »

Les deux amis ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Malfoy faisait cela. Il savait très bien qui elle était, puisqu'il avait passé sept ans à se moquer d'eux. Des pas pressés se firent entendre et une main de géant s'abattit sur l'épaule d'Hermione et la fit se retourner.

« Qui es-tu ? hurla Lucius Malfoy. Quel est ton nom ? continua-t-il tout en la secouant.  
- Quelle belle prise ! s'écria une voix derrière eux. Un Weasley et… La sang-de-Bourbe ! La sang-de-Bourbe ! Quel beau cadeau vous me faites là !  
- Du calme, Bellatrix. D'après Draco, ce n'est pas elle.  
- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle. Qui est-ce alors ?  
- C'est justement ce que j'étais en train de lui demander. Il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.  
- Je… Laven…-der… Brown. Je m'appelle Lavender Brown. Malheureusement, c'était le seul nom qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Lucius regarda son fils d'un air interrogatif.  
- Lavender Brown ? Il fit mine de réfléchir. Ah oui ! Une insignifiante Gryffondor, sang pur.  
- Vous ne devriez pas fréquenter de tel parasite, lui dit le type aux cheveux courts en désignant Ron. Il passa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et la glissa jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Le père de Draco Malfoy semblait sceptique.  
- Une traître à son sang, murmura-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, Lucius ? s'impatienta Bellatrix.  
- Je n'en sais rien. On pourrait la remettre aux cachots. On la ramènera au Lord plus tard, peut-être. »

Lucius Malfoy indiqua à l'homme qui était venu chercher Ron et Hermione dans les cachots de les y emmener à nouveau. Draco aperçut la main du Mangemort dans le bas du dos d'Hermione, et la façon dont son regard insisté sur les courbes de son ennemie.

« Je vais t'accompagner, lui dit-il, au cas où le rouquin déciderait de faire une bêtise.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Draco.  
- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas de manière. »

Il saisit son ennemie par le poignet et la tira en avant, l'éloignant ainsi du Mangemort. La jeune fille ne comprenait plus rien : il avait menti à son père en lui cachant son identité, et voilà que maintenant il la protégeait d'une éventuelle agression, voire sûrement d'un viol auquel ce serait adonné avec plaisir le serviteur de Voldemort. Draco, sentant le regard lourd et interrogatif de la lionne pressa le pas.

« On les sépare, déclara Malfoy junior. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils complotent un plan contre nous. Descends-le aux cachots d'en-dessous. L'homme grogna et se dirigea vers les escaliers afin de descendre. Le Serpentard ouvrit le cachot, et fit entrer Hermione.  
- A quoi tu joues, Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu ne pouvais pas courir plus vite, Lavender Brown ? persifla-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre que je me sois faite prendre ? Pourquoi tu m'aides, hein ? T'attends quoi en retour ?  
- La ferme, Granger. Tu ne peux pas être reconnaissante ?  
- Pourquoi as-tu balancé Ron ?  
- Mais parce que c'est écrit sur sa tronche que c'est un Weasley ! Mon père aurait su que je mentais. Toi, il ne t'a vu que quelque fois et tu as changé depuis, je savais que pour toi ça fonctionnerait.  
- Malfoy, tu travailles pour l'Ordre ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement choquée.  
- C'est bon, c'est fait, déclara une voix au loin. Enferme-la et donne-moi les clefs maintenant, Malfoy.  
- Je préfère les garder, Jugson, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.  
- Ça suffit, pour qui tu te prends ? Donne-moi ces fichues clefs !  
- Pour qui je me prends ? Pour le fils de Lucius Malfoy, celui qui est le plus remonté dans l'estime du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui est aujourd'hui son bras droit. Je me prends pour quelqu'un qui a l'entière confiance de son maître, voilà pour qui je me prends. Tu ne toucheras pas cette fille, ni du doigt, ni de la baguette. Elle est à moi, prononça-t-il lentement. »

Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle avait toujours vu Draco Malfoy comme un lâche, grande gueule et prêt à courir dans les jupons de sa mère. Mais là, il lui montrait qu'il était un homme implacable, à qui il ne valait mieux pas se frotter. Un homme prêt à affronter la guerre, et ce, du côté du bien, visiblement. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est que personne ne l'est mise au courant de l'intégration du Serpentard au sein de l'Ordre. Cela lui aurait évité, comme en cet instant précis, de se poser trop de question. Car, sincèrement, elle ne voyait pas pour quelle autre raison son ennemi de toujours l'aurait aidée. Le cerveau de la Gryffondor tournait à mille à l'heure, cherchant à comprendre quand était-il rentré dans l'Ordre, comment et pourquoi ? Elle ne le voyait vraiment pas agir ainsi par pure bonté d'âme. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, les deux hommes se défiaient encore du regard. Hermione pria pour que Jugson cède le premier et s'en aille, pour qu'elle puisse harceler de questions le blondinet. Malheureusement pour elle, le jeune Malfoy se redressa, lâcha nonchalamment « je n'ai pas le temps pour ces gamineries » et repartit. Le Mangemort se tourna alors vers Hermione, qui, effrayée, se rua au fond de son cachot.

« N'aies pas peur, mon ange. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Pas pour l'instant…  
- Laissez-moi tranquille, dit-elle dans un soupir. Il claqua la langue sévèrement.  
- C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici ! Une fois que j'aurai usurpé les clefs au gamin, je reviendrais te voir, et je te prendrai, comme tu mérites qu'on te prenne. Hermione recula encore d'un pas comme pour lui échapper, échapper à ses paroles menaçantes, et se retrouva contre le mur.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot, si faiblement qu'il ne fût pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.  
- Tout ton corps, ton être, appelle à la luxure. Tu es pure, innocente. Vierge. Cela se voit sur ton visage. Tu as peur… Et ça m'excite. »

Jugson passa sa main sur son sexe, lâchant un râle de plaisir. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tel un animal sauvage prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, salivant déjà à l'idée de sa future prise, puis il se retourna et remonta les escaliers. Hermione s'écroula à terre, remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et se mit à sangloter. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il parti ? Pourrait-il garder bien cachée la clef de son cachot ? Elle l'espérait.


	2. Chapter 2

****Bon alors je sais que le premier chapitre n'avait rien de très folichon, mais dans celui-ci il y a des scènes de violence et de maltraitance explicites ! D'où le rating de cette fiction. Âmes sensibles, je suis navrée. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Bellatrix Lestrange, célèbre Mangemort, semblait tourner en rond dans un des nombreux boudoirs du manoir Malfoy. Bien que son neveu ait affirmé que la jeune prisonnière n'était pas la Sang-de-Bourbe amie de Potter, l'horrible sorcière en doutait. Elle ne l'avait que peu vu auparavant, mais Bellatrix Lestrange n'oubliait que très rarement un visage. Elle sentait que la jeune fille n'était pas celle qu'elle prétendait être, et elle voulait la faire souffrir pour ce qu'elle était réellement, une personne indigne d'utiliser la magie, et qui de plus usurpe l'identité d'une vraie sorcière, d'une fille qui mérite entièrement ses pouvoirs puisque celle-ci descend d'une noble lignée de sang-pur, d'êtres intelligents qui n'ont pas eu la mauvaise idée de se mélanger à ces moins que rien de moldus et autres sang-mêlés. La harpie réfléchissait donc, aussi vite que son malade cerveau le lui permettait, lorsqu'elle fût coupée par l'arrivée de Jugson, un autre Mangemort qu'elle n'appréciait que très peu.

« Foutu Malfoy ! bougonna l'homme sans s'apercevoir de la présence de son acolyte.  
- Attention à ce que tu pourrais dire, Jugson, tu parles de ma famille, menaça-t-elle en tendant sa baguette vers lui. Mais duquel exactement te plains-tu ? De mon beau-frère, ton supérieur, ou bien de mon neveu, ton futur supérieur ? Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et son horrible ricanement retentit dans la pièce.  
- Le gamin ! Il a pris les clés du cachot ! Il veut les cacher, il veut protéger la gamine, mais moi, je veux me la faire ! hurla-t-il dans un cri de rage.  
- Tu veux te souiller avec cet être dégoutant ?  
- De quoi parles-tu ? Cette une sang-pur. Et quand bien même ce serait une saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe, je voudrais la prendre quand même ! Il faut que je prenne les clés à ton neveu. Aide-moi.  
- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Qu'ai-je donc à y gagner ?  
- Si tu m'aides à avoir ces fichues clés, je ferais en sorte que tu aies le privilège de torturer tous les Sang-de-Bourbe que l'on attrapera. Personne n'aura le droit d'y toucher, sauf toi. Bellatrix ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde.  
- Bien ! Je vais occuper mon cher neveu, et toi pendant ce temps-là, tu fouilleras sa chambre. Jugson esquissa un sourire que la Mangemort fit bien vite disparaître. Si jamais j'apprends qu'un Sang-de-Bourbe a été touché par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, c'est toi qui subiras mes tourments, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Jugson avala difficilement sa salive et acquiesça. Bellatrix fit de nouveau retentir son horrible rire et sortit de la pièce. Tout Mangemort à peu près saint d'esprit savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas se mettre l'horrible Bellatrix Lestrange à dos, car les conséquences étaient irrévocables. Il soupira fortement. La jeune femme n'était pas la seule qui adorait torturer les Sang-de-Bourbe, mais heureusement pour lui ses autres acolytes étant des hommes, il leur proposerait à la place de disposer à leur guise du corps des jeunes prisonnières. Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire, pensa-t-il.

Recroquevillée dans son cachot, Hermione ne cessait de penser à Malfoy, à Ron et Harry, mais aussi à cet horrible serviteur de Voldemort qui l'avait menaçait. Elle réfléchissait aussi à une manière de se sortir de se pétrin, mais sans baguette, elle doutait qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Ce manoir était rempli de Mangemorts prêts à lui jeter le pire des sorts impardonnables et ce n'est pas de façon moldue qu'elle pourrait se défendre contre ça. Et sortir de son cachot paraissait bien difficile sans magie, et sans Malfoy. Elle songea qu'elle aurait dû apprendre à faire du karaté quand elle était jeune, ou bien même de la boxe, mais soupira quand elle se rendit compte que cela n'aurait servi à rien du tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans les livres ne lui servait pas non plus à cet instant.

Soudain, des pas et des bruits de clés se firent entendre. Elle se releva. Les Mangemorts devaient avoir certainement quittés le manoir, et Malfoy venait la libérer. Mais elle déchanta quand elle aperçut la silhouette dans un homme grand et aux cheveux courts. Jugson avait la clé de son cachot. Il allait la torturer de la pire des manières. Elle était foutue.

« Bonjour mon ange, la salua-t-il dans un sourire sadique. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser tous les deux.  
- Non, souffla-t-elle. Ne me touchait pas ! le supplia-t-elle alors qu'il était en train d'ouvrir la porte. De nouveau, elle s'enfonça dans son cachot.  
- Désolé mon ange, mais tu ne pourras pas m'échapper. »

Il enleva à l'arracher sa robe de sorcier et s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune fille. Appuyée contre le mur, Hermione ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Jugson passa alors une main dans la nuque de sa proie tandis que l'autre vint de poser dans son dos. Prise d'un élan de courage Gryffondorien, la demoiselle lui assena un coup dans les parties et tenta de se dégager de son emprise. Elle allait passer la porte du cachot mais le Mangemort fût plus rapide. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la poussa derechef contre le mur. Sa tête frappa si violemment la pierre qu'Hermione en eût des vertiges. Il lui tenait fermement les poignets d'une seule main tandis que l'autre lui arrachait la chemise, faisait sauter tous les boutons un par un. Le torse d'Hermione se mouvait à une allure folle tant elle avait du mal à respirer, ce qui provoqua un élan d'excitation chez son tortionnaire. Il pensa un instant à la stupefixer pour qu'elle cesse de bouger et ainsi lui facilite la tâche, mais voir la lionne se débattre avec tant de ferveur l'émoustillait encore plus. L'homme déboutonna son propre pantalon et força la jeune fille à s'agenouiller. Les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et lorsqu'elle sentit le membre de son ennemi lui caresser la bouche, elles tombèrent en cascade sur ses joues. Voyant que sa proie garderait les lèvres scellées, Jugson saisit la jeune fille par l'arrière du crâne pour lui faire mal, la faisait ainsi crier de douleur. Profitant de cet instant, il inséra dans l'âtre humide son membre turgescent et commença alors de violents va-et-vient dans la bouche de la prisonnière. Le cerveau d'Hermione n'arrivait plus fonctionner, les à-coups étaient tellement brutaux qu'elle ne put rien faire si ce n'est refreiner son envie de vomir. Jugson émettait des râles de plaisir qui augmentèrent sa nausée. Quand il en eut assez, il lança une sorte d'_Incarcerem _qui ligota uniquement les poignets de la jeune fille, puis il défit avec empressement la braguette du jeans de sa victime et le lui enleva tout aussi vite. Il la força ensuite à s'allonger parterre et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il repoussa le pan de sa culotte et frotta son gland sur l'intimité d'Hermione.

« Je vous en supplie, non.  
- Tu vas voir mon ange, ce n'est pas aussi doux et bon que certaine le prétende. »

Il allait la pénétrer quand soudain un sort l'envoya dans le mur humide du cachot. Des talons claquèrent le sol à une vitesse folle et aussitôt il sentit une main le saisir par le haut du crâne.

« Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit que si quelqu'un d'autre que moi touchait à un Sang-de-Bourbe, tu aurais à faire à moi ! »

Sans plus de manière, Bellatrix jeta Jugson hors du cachot et le stupefixa. Elle se retourna vivement vers Hermione et la saisit elle aussi par les cheveux, la forçant à se relever. Elle l'envoya férocement dans les barreaux du cachot et lui lança un _Doloris _qui la fit tomber à terre. Hermione retint de toutes ses forces le cri qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa gorge. La douleur l'électrisait, elle avait l'impression que toutes ses veines voulaient percer sa peau pour sortir de son corps.

« Alors comme ça, on croyait pouvoir prendre du bon temps, ma petite ? son rire fou s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle venait se mettre à califourchon sur le corps de sa victime préférée. Tu vas voir, comme je vais t'en donner, moi, du plaisir. »

Elle apposa sa baguette sur le torse de la jeune fille et lui lança de nouveau un _Doloris_. Les yeux d'Hermione se révulsèrent alors, et cette fois elle ne pût s'empêcher de crier. Le corps de la jeune fille tremblant, ses yeux qui semblaient se retourner et ce cri perçant qui venait lui vriller les tympans rendirent totalement extatique Bellatrix. Elle continua à lui lancer le même sort pendant bien une vingtaine de minute. Sa folie faisait briller ses yeux et tordait son visage. Soudainement, sa pupille s'agrandit lorsqu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle défit le sort qui liait les poignets d'Hermione et s'allongea de tout son poids sur elle, dégageant un de ses bras.

« Maintenant, je vais te laisser une trace de moi, une trace qui te rappela que tu n'es rien, et que tu ne devrais pas exister. »

Hermione eut à peine recouvert ses esprits que la baguette de son bourreau s'enfonça dans son bras pour y inscrire les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe ». La douleur était telle que la jeune fille poussa un hurlement perçant qui parcourut tous les couloirs du manoir.

Du cachot de l'étage en-dessous, Ron fulminait contre Malfoy de l'avoir séparer d'Hermione. Cela faisait bien une demie heure qu'il entendait son amie hurlait à la mort, mais le cri qu'elle venait de lâcher à l'instant lui tordit les entrailles et le fit tomber à terre. Pourquoi ces personnes n'étaient pas venues le torturer lui, à la place ? Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils à lui faire du mal à elle, alors qu'elle leur avait dit être une sang-pur ? Ils ne savaient pas qui elle était, alors pourquoi lui faisaient-ils autant de mal ? Lui, tout le monde savait qui il était, alors pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas attaché à une chaise, lui lançant des _Doloris_ à tout va et lui posant des questions sur Harry et ses plans ? Le cri d'Hermione rendait Ron complètement fou.

Une fois que Bellatrix Lestrange eût fini de graver sur le bras d'Hermione des mots qui la faisaient souffrir, elle lui entailla son corps à moitié dénudé çà et là. Et Hermione sombra.


	3. Chapter 3

Je suis désolée pour le retard, le chapitre était censé être posté la semaine dernière mais évidemment, comme je suis la plus grosse poisseuse du monde, ma toute nouvelle box ne marchait pas et mon opérateur en avait un peu rien à faire. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie.  
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Assis sur un des plans de travail de la cuisine, Draco Malfoy réfléchissait aux explications qu'il pourrait donner à son ennemie de toujours une fois qu'il l'aurait mise en sécurité. Dans un coin, un elfe de maison s'afférait à lui préparer un repas. Une fois fait, Draco s'installa et commença à manger. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Jugson, celui-ci devait sûrement être en mission. Profitant de cette occasion, le Serpentard lança un sort sur son assiette pour que les mets restent chauds et la saisit. Il monta deux étages et se dirigea dans sa chambre. L'assiette toujours en main, il ouvrit le premier tiroir de sa table de chevet pour y prendre les clés du cachot d'Hermione, et ainsi lui ramener de quoi se nourrir. Il l'avait retourné, deux, trois fois, mais les clés ne semblaient réellement ne plus être dans ce tiroir. Il se précipita hors de sa chambre mais s'arrêta dans le couloir, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il devait faire. C'est alors qu'il entendit l'exclamation douloureuse qui semblait parvenir des cachots. Il lâcha l'assiette qui vint se fracasser sur le sol, répandant la nourriture à terre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se mit à courir à travers les dédalles de couloirs pour se rendre aux cachots. Arrivée à proximité de celui de la Gryffondor, il remarqua que Jugson était à terre, visiblement stupefixé. Ses yeux cheminèrent jusqu'au cachot, et il vit la robe de sorcier du Mangemort, et plus loin, il aperçut une masse de cheveux noirs et frisés.

« Bellatrix ! Il se rua sur elle et la poussa à terre. Hermione avait cessé de crier depuis peu et semblait être tombée dans les pommes. Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait le bras ensanglanté et que l'insulte préférée de sa tante y était scarifiée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?  
- Je lui ai fait ce qu'elle mérite ! Et j'en aurai fait d'avantage si tu n'étais pas intervenu !  
- Ce n'est pas l'amie de Potter ! Rentre-toi ça dans la tête ! Elle lui ressemble peut-être fortement, mais ce n'est pas elle.  
- Je ne suis pas la seule à m'être amusée avec elle, pourquoi tu ne t'en prends-tu pas à Jugson aussi ? »

Draco remarqua alors qu'Hermione était à moitié nue, sa chemise ouverte dévoilant sa poitrine couverte d'ecchymoses et de coupures, son soutien-gorge presque déchirait il remarqua aussi qu'elle était en petite culotte, découvrant ses jambes fines mais défigurées par sa tante. Horrifié, il ordonna à sa tante de s'en aller, ou alors elle aurait à faire au Maître lui-même pour avoir torturer quasiment à mort une prisonnière pleine d'informations. Il se releva et se dirigea vers Jugson. Il réfléchit un instant, et finit par lui mettre un violent coup de pied au visage, lui fracassant le nez, lui ouvrant la lèvre supérieure ainsi qu'une partie de la gencive, et lui cassant une ou deux dents. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

« Quand je dis « on ne touche pas », on ne touche pas. »

Il fit léviter le Mangemort et le mit dans le cachot. Il prit ensuite la robe qui traînait parterre, enveloppa Hermione dedans, et la porta. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il monta quatre à quatre les marches des différents escaliers et installa Hermione dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre.

Quand elle se réveilla, un violent mal de crâne vint l'assaillir. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans les cachots. La pièce ne contenait qu'une sorte de table en bois avec une vieille chaise, et elle était sur quelque chose de dur. Elle se redressa et vit qu'elle était sur une simple planche de bois, attachée au mur par deux grosses chaînes. Non, elle n'était plus dans les cachots, mais elle avait l'impression d'y être restée, l'humidité en moins, les meubles en plus, tant la pièce était austère. Elle s'assit sur ce qui lui faisait office de lit et découvrit qu'il y avait aussi une porte. Elle semblait miroiter et une sorte d'arc-en-ciel s'y reflétait. Elle se leva, en saisit la poignée, mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle resta devant la porte pendant un moment, se sentant observée. Elle s'approcha plus près et y colla son oreille. Il n'y avait pas un bruit de l'autre côté. Elle souffla et se rassit sur son lit. Elle regarda de nouveau la pièce. Les murs étaient gris foncé, et le sol carrelé dans les mêmes tons. En face de son lit se trouvait une autre porte. Cet endroit n'était pas bien grand, mais ce n'était pas minuscule non plus. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le cliquetis dans la serrure, et elle ne vit pas non plus la personne qui entrait.

« Granger.  
- Malfoy ! dit-elle, étonnée, en se levant rapidement. La tête lui tourna et elle se rattrapa au mur.  
- Tu ferais peut-être bien de te reposer encore un peu.  
- Malfoy, où est-ce que je suis ? Et où est Ron ? Que t'as demandé l'Ordre ?  
- Sérieusement, tu poses toujours autant de question ? Tu es dans ta chambre, j'ai fait de toi ma prisonnière pour que plus personne ne vienne te… t'importuner, dirons-nous.  
- C'est quoi cette porte ? demanda-t-elle en la désignant du doigt.  
- Elle relie ta chambre à la mienne. J'ai lancé un sort dessus qui me permet de voir au travers afin de te surveiller.  
- Bon, et pour Ron ?  
- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui. On m'accuserait de suite de trahison. Alors que pour toi, c'est plus simple, ils pensent que je veux… enfin, que j'aimerais bien…  
- Quoi ?  
- C'est gênant… ils pensent que j'ai envie de profiter de toi. La jeune fille hoqueta et des larmes lui montèrent lorsqu'elle se rappela ce que Jugson lui avait fait.  
- Non mais, je n'en ai pas l'intention ! se justifia-t-il. Il baissa la tête. Si ça ne nous mettait pas en danger, je l'aurai tué pour ce qu'il t'a fait… Elle leva ses yeux mouillés sur lui. Tu as eu… mal ?  
- Je… il ne m'a pas… il m'a juste forcé à le… Elle retenait son souffle pour ne pas éclater. Un poids se fit sentir dans sa poitrine. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Si ta tante n'était pas arrivée, il m'aurait… il l'aurait fait. Mais est-ce réellement un bien qu'elle soit intervenue ? »

Leurs yeux glissèrent vers le bras d'Hermione que Draco avait pris soin de bander. Il détourna le regard et soupira. Les choses étaient tellement compliquées. Il aurait voulu s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras, mais cela aurait été trop étrange, autant pour lui que pour elle. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il allait étriper Jugson et Bellatrix pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais elle ne comprendrait pas. Il aurait voulu la rassurer en lui disant que maintenant elle serait en sécurité parce qu'il prendrait toujours soin d'elle, mais cela n'aurait pas de sens. Autant pour lui que pour elle. Il ne comprenait pas cet élan d'humanité qui prenait place en lui quand elle était là, mais essayer de le rejeter ne faisait que le renforcer. Les choses étaient et avaient toujours été compliquées entre eux deux.

« Et, hm, pour l'Ordre alors ? Quand y as-tu été intégré ? Le Serpentard hésita un moment avant de lui répondre.  
- Je ne fais pas parti de l'Ordre, Granger. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui.  
- Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela alors ? Quelles sont tes motivations ? Tes intentions ? Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ?  
- Arrête de poser tant de question ! Contente-toi d'être reconnaissante, c'est tout.  
- Certainement pas ! Elle sembla réfléchir. Tu… Salaud ! Tu veux toi-même récupérer des informations pour les amener à ton précieux Maître et ainsi te faire bien voir. Enfoiré !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Tu peux me torturer tant que tu le veux, continua-t-elle sans l'écouter, je ne dirais jamais rien !  
- Granger, ferme-la.  
- Sors d'ici, hurla-t-elle.  
- Tu crois me faire peur ? Tu n'as même pas ta baguette.  
- Je n'en ai pas tellement besoin face à toi, rappelle-toi.»

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et le poussa violemment. Se souvenant de la violente gifle qu'elle lui avait mis en troisième année, il sortit de la pièce à reculons. Perturbée, elle s'assit durement sur sa chaise, les coudes sur la table, et enfonça la tête dans ses mains. Elle avait été idiote de croire qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre, idiote de croire qu'il avait un tant soit peu changé, idiote d'avoir cru qu'un jour elle pourrait lui faire confiance. Malfoy n'avait jamais voulu devenir Mangemort, elle l'avait senti, mais elle en était sûre depuis que Harry lui avait raconté l'affrontement dans la tour d'astronomie entre lui et feu le professeur Dumbledore. Mais il était bien trop lâche pour quitter l'Ombre et se joindre à la Lumière. Il était bien trop lâche pour se faire mal voir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Idiote. Enfoiré. » souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Malfoy l'observait. Que cette fille pouvait être irritante et bornée ! Voilà que maintenant elle pensait qu'il voulait s'en prendre à elle. Mais n'était-ce, dans le fond, pas mieux ainsi ? Il poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Les choses étaient écrites ainsi, leurs destins tracés. Bien sûr que d'habitude il aurait fait tout ça pour soutirer des informations, mais pas avec elle, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir pourquoi. Il saisit un bibelot quelconque et l'envoya dans un mur. Qu'était-ce donc que cette chose qui le poussait tant vers elle ? Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les cachots. Il hésita un moment, puis se dirigea vers Ron.

« Malfoy, persifla le rouquin. Qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione !  
- Bellatrix l'a torturée.  
- Pourquoi ne vous en êtes pas plutôt pris à moi ? hurla-t-il.  
- Et Jugson a… faillit la violer, articula-t-il difficilement.  
- Qu-quoi ? Ron pâlit et Draco le vit serrer les poings.  
- Tu m'as bien entendu. Mais c'est bon maintenant, je la garde à proximité.  
- Fils de… le visage de Ron passa du blanc au rouge écarlate et ses poings se serrèrent tellement que ses jointures commençaient à craquer. Si tu la touches, je te jure que…  
- Que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire, enfermé là-dedans ? le coupa-t-il.  
- Je n'y serais pas enfermé pour toujours.  
- Que tu crois.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, sale fouine ? La mâchoire de Draco se serra.  
- Vas te faire foutre. »

Sur ces mots, Malfoy remonta les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre, il saisit au passage les vêtements d'Hermione, et passa par la cuisine. Il entra dans la chambre d'Hermione et déposa un plateau de nourriture sur la table, à côté d'elle. Une envie irrévocable le saisit : il voulait passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour la rassurer. Son bras s'avança vers elle, mais au dernier moment, se ressaisissant, son poing se ferma et son bras retrouva sa place le long de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, posa le jeans de la jeune fille sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Mange un peu et rhabille-toi. Elle ne bougea pas. Je suis allé voir ton petit copain. Il va bien. Ils ne l'ont pas encore touché. »

Hermione se redressa et se tourna pour ne voir que la porte qui se fermait. Ron allait bien. Il n'avait rien. Un fin sourire vint prendre place sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et celle-ci grignota un peu. Elle se leva et vit son jeans. Son regard descendit alors sur ses jambes nues et elle s'insulta mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. En mettant son pantalon, elle fixa la porte.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil pendant tout ce temps, crétin. »

Puis elle s'allongea sur son lit. Le blond était encore derrière la porte, à la regarder. Il s'y était même installé un fauteuil. Il réfléchissait, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour que la demoiselle le considère autrement, pour qu'elle le voie comme… un ami. Car oui, c'est bien ce qu'il voulait : être ami avec elle. Il le comprenait, maintenant qu'il saisissait enfin qu'il était seul et qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de compagnie, avant de mourir. Il mourrait, il en était certain. Si l'Ordre l'emportait, il serait livré aux détraqueurs si Voldemort gagnait, quelqu'un finirait bien par découvrir qu'il avait protégé une née-moldue et son Maître en personne le tuerait. Alors il avait besoin, au moins une fois, de savoir ce que c'était que d'avoir un ami, quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Rien à voir avec tous ces crétins qui le suivaient comme de vulgaires chiens du temps de Poudlard, tel Crabbe et Goyle, ou encore Pansy. Seul Blaise Zabini avait été une sorte d'ami pour lui, mais depuis que Draco s'était fait tatouer la marque, le noir ne lui adressait que très rarement la parole, leur point de vue étant opposés. Et il comprenait aussi pourquoi son cœur, ou plutôt son esprit, avait choisi Hermione Granger. C'était une jeune fille pleine de vie, humaine, chaleureuse, altruiste. Elle pouvait éprouver de l'empathie parfois, elle laissait le bénéfice du doute aux gens, elle était aimante. Elle semblait aussi drôle parfois. Et pour toutes ces raisons, Malfoy avait été involontairement attiré par elle. Oui il le savait, en ces temps de guerre, seule elle pourrait devenir son amie. Il se releva, décidé à aller lui parler, et surtout à ce qu'elle l'écoute. Lorsqu'il arriva devant sa porte, une explosion retentit dans le manoir.

* * *

**Si cela vous a plu, vous pouvez toujours laisser une review. Et si ça ne vous a pas plu vous pouvez aussi d'ailleurs :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir, voilà le quatrième chapitre, quelque peu niais par moment. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

Sans perdre de temps, Draco descendit vers le lieu où l'explosion semblait avoir eu lieu. Les couloirs grouillaient de Mangemorts en panique. A l'autre bout de la pièce où il se tenait, il aperçut un elfe de maison. Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambés et le saisit par les épaules.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
- Oh, Maître ! Le mur a, BOUM !, explosé, dit-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Et le prisonnier, Ronald Weasley, s'est échappé. »

Draco lâcha son serviteur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il repartit en direction de la chambre de son ennemie de toujours, montant les deux escaliers aussi vite que possible. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il avait compris la chance qu'elle représentait pour lui qu'il fallait la perdre. Il s'installa devant la porte et attendit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, des pas se firent entendre. Se tenant prêt, Draco referma fermement sa main sur sa baguette. Il reconnût finalement l'elfe avec qui il avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt.

« C'est fini, Maître. Ronald Weasley s'est échappé. Ils ont tous quitté le manoir. Des Mangemorts sont partis à leur poursuite. »

Draco fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement et entra dans la pièce. A peine entré, une furie brune l'attrapa et le colla à la porte.

« C'était quoi ça ?  
- Lâche-moi Granger ! C'était une explosion. Ton petit copain, Weasley, s'est barré. Tes amis sont venus le chercher.  
- Ils sont partis… sans moi ? Sans même m'avoir… cherchée ?  
- Il semblerait. Attends, tu pensais vraiment que tu comptais pour eux ? La jeune fille releva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Eh merde ! Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait arranger les choses.  
- Gros con ! fulmina-t-elle en se recouchant sur son lit. Malfoy ferma les poings, serra la mâchoire, pour s'empêcher de l'insulter à son tour. Il se rapprocha d'elle.  
- Ecoute, je… je ne voulais pas dire ça…, je, hm… Ce sont des idiots. Ils perdent leur recrue la plus précieuse, la plus intelligente. Ils ne méritent pas ton amitié. Hermione se redressa, le regardant comme s'il s'était échappé de Sainte-Mangouste.  
- Tu t'es pris un pavé sur la tête pendant l'explosion ? Il soupira.  
- Granger. Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie un minimum d'être, disons, sympathique avec toi ?  
- Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant toujours comme s'il était dingue.  
- Laisse tomber, tu es bien trop… idiote pour comprendre ! ».

Là-dessus, il repartit et alla dans sa chambre. Cette fille était beaucoup plus compliquée que la plupart. Habituellement, il aurait suffi au jeune homme de prononcer quelques menaces à l'intention des camarades de chambré pour que ceux-ci le suivent, et de claquer des doigts pour que les filles lui tombent dans les bras. Mais évidemment, il fallait qu'elle soit différente. Le Serpentard pensa que, si tel n'avait pas été le cas, au fond, elle ne l'intéresserait sûrement pas. Il devait totalement changer son comportement avec elle, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être gentil avec les gens pour que ces derniers fassent partis de son entourage. « Fais un effort, sombre idiot, pensa-t-il, sinon c'est sûr qu'elle ne pourra jamais t'apprécier un minimum. » Il essaya alors de se rappeler les fois où il l'avait vue avec ses amis, de se remémorer comment ils se comportaient avec elle. Elle riait souvent en compagnie de Weasley, elle enguirlandait beaucoup Harry, elle était secrète avec Weasley fille. La faire rire, attirer son intention et attiser sa fichue curiosité de Gryffondor, et être complice. Voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Cela n'allait pas être de la tarte à la mélasse. Il chercha une excuse pour retourner la voir. Granger était une fille qui adorait se cultiver et apprendre. Il sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans la grande bibliothèque du manoir.

Ron courait aussi vite que ses jambes et son souffle le lui permettaient. Lorsque Alastor Maugrey, plus connu sous le nom de Mad-Eye, lui indiqua de transplanner, le rouquin n'hésita pas une seconde et se rendit en un bruissement au 12, square Grimmaurd. Là, sa mère se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Après moultes embrassades, il se rendit à la cuisine où l'attendait d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Arrivé dans sa pièce préférée, il fut heureux de revoir tous ses compagnons, ses frères et sa sœur, mais aussi son frère de cœur, Harry Potter. Ce dernier sourit à pleine dents et l'enserra dans une étreinte fraternelle, tout en continuant à fixer le chambranle de la porte.

« Où est Hermione ? demanda Ginny avant qu'Harry n'en ait eu l'occasion.  
- On n'a pas pu la ramener, déclara la grosse voix de Mad-Eye du couloir.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elle n'était plus avec moi aux cachots, se justifia Ron. Malfoy l'a mise en sécurité dans une autre pièce du manoir, mais j'ignore laquelle…  
- Malfoy a mis Hermione en… sécurité ? s'étonna le Survivant.  
- Oui, c'est… c'est horrible ce qu'ils lui ont fait, tu sais. Je l'entendais hurler et, j'avais envie de les tuer. Bellatrix l'a torturée.  
- Oh, Merlin ! Non ! s'écria Molly, paniquée.  
- Mais, ce n'est pas le pire… Un de ces foutues Mangemort a tenté de la… Elle a failli se faire… violer, étouffa-t-il dans un murmure. Tous les visages prirent un masque horrifié, sauf celui de Ginny, qui devint rouge et semblait prêt à exploser.  
- Je vais les tuer ! s'époumona-t-elle. Je vais tous les éventrer et les étrangler avec leurs propres tripes !  
- Ginny, calme-toi ! clama Harry. Pourquoi Malfoy l'a-t-il aidée ? demanda-t-il à l'égard de Ron.  
- En vérité, je ne sais pas trop. Mais, je pense qu'il veut l'amadouer pour lui soutirer des informations. »

Tous restèrent silencieux durant un long moment. La nuit tomba bien vite. Ron n'avait pas tellement faim, il se leva alors et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit et se mit à regarder pensivement le plafond. Il avait honte d'être parti sans elle, il avait honte de les avoir laissés la toucher. Il s'en voulait horriblement. Et pourquoi cette fichue fouine s'était-elle senti obligé de la cacher ? Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de la sauver ? Ron ferma les poings et sentit monter en lui un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : de la jalousie. Il était éperdument amoureux d'Hermione, il s'en était rendu compte lorsqu'il l'avait lâchement abandonnée quelques semaines plus tôt, et voilà qu'il la laissait de nouveau. Il s'insulta mentalement pour ne pas lui avoir dit tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il était presque certain qu'elle ressentait la même chose, Harry tentait souvent de le lui faire comprendre. Le plancher du palier craqua et son meilleur ami ouvrit la porte.

« Il faut qu'on y retourne Harry. Il faut qu'on aille la chercher.  
- Je sais Ron. Mais pas tout de suite. Après les évènements d'aujourd'hui, ils doivent être sur le qui-vive. Tu ferais mieux de dormir. Tu dois être épuisé. »

Sur ces mots, l'Elu se coucha dans son lit, et laissa de nouveau son ami à ses pensées.

Ginny pleurait, recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre, en pensant à son amie.

Hermione s'allongea sur sa planche de bois, et repensa à Malfoy, à ses mots.

Draco revint de la bibliothèque et commença à lire les livres qu'il avait choisis pour être sûr qu'ils plairaient à Granger.

Bellatrix torturait des Sang-de-Bourbe, bien trop énervée par la fuite de cet après-midi.

Et tous finirent par s'endormir.

Un rayon de Soleil perça entre les deux volets, et vint finir sa course sur le visage fin et pâle de Draco Malfoy. Le jeune homme semblait totalement serein dans son sommeil. Ses yeux papillonnèrent légèrement, et ses lèvres s'étendirent en un sourire tandis qu'il s'étirait. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il sentait que la journée allait être bonne. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira d'aise. Il était vraiment bien dans ses draps de soie et dans son épaisse couette qui lui tenait chaud. Il pensa à sa voisine de chambre, qui elle devait dormir affreusement mal sur sa vieille planche presque pourrie, et certainement plus dure que les sols des cachots. Mais c'est là qu'elle devait être, car s'il l'enfermait dans une chambre luxueuse, les Mangemorts se douteraient de quelque chose et finiraient bien par découvrir le pot aux roses. Le blond se leva enfin et se dit qu'un brin de toilette ne pouvait lui faire de mal, il se rendit donc à sa salle de bain personnelle. Une fois sous la douche, il se fustigea mentalement de ne pas avoir proposé à Hermione d'en prendre une elle aussi, car elle devait se sentir sale après ce que Jugson lui avait fait. Une fois plein de tonus, il se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, et remonta un plateau pour Hermione.

Trois coups à la porte firent se réveiller en sursaut la jeune fille. Elle avait horriblement mal au dos et n'avait que très peu dormi. Malfoy ayant entendu du bruit, il se décida à parler.

« Je peux entrer ?  
- Oui, bailla-t-elle.  
- Salut. Je t'ai amené de quoi manger. Il déposa le plateau sur la table. Et si tu veux, tu pourras te laver ensuite.  
- Sérieux ? Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de lui promettre la Lune.  
- Bien sûr, oui. Je m'en veux même de ne pas te l'avoir proposé plus tôt. Voyant où il venait en venir, la jeune fille haussa les épaules et s'installa à sa table.  
- C'est cool, dit-elle en levant sa tasse de café. Et y a-t-il un moment où tu vas me proposer qu'on échange nos chambres aussi ? Tu sais, celle-ci est géniale, vraiment elle mérite ses cinq étoiles.  
- Granger, tu sais très bien qu'on ne met pas les prisonniers dans une chambre douillette.  
- Personne n'a dit qu'elle devait avoir l'air douillette…  
- Par le caleçon de Merlin, je suis un idiot.  
- Ravie que tu le reconnaisses ! »

Elle se leva et lui indiqua qu'elle avait fini. D'un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas – de la Magie Noire, à coup sûr – Malfoy ouvrit la porte auparavant scellée, et emmena la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle de bain. Après lui avoir dit qu'elle pouvait prendre tout son temps, il sortit de sa chambre, sans oublier de verrouiller la porte, et s'occupa quelque peu. Il revient une demi-heure plus tard, et entendit quasi instantanément l'eau s'arrêter de couler. Il entrouvrit la porte et y fit passer son bras en tendant quelque chose à la jeune fille.

« Je suis désolé, nous n'avons pas de pantalon ou autres accoutrements moldus ici, comme tu t'en doutes. Les femmes de ce manoir n'ont toujours porté que des choses très chics. Je pense que ceci devrait être à ta taille. Je crois que ça appartient à ma cousine Caro…  
- Ouais, ok merci ! »

Hermione saisit le tissu, et en claquant la porte, elle le déplia. C'était une jolie robe, verte émeraude, avec sur le plastron, des ornements noirs cousus mains, à la taille une large ceinture noire également, et elle était légèrement évasée vers le bas. Elle l'enfila, se regarda dans le miroir et soupira. Elle se trouvait ridicule : la robe la rendait encore plus fadasse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle réfléchit un instant, et entrouvrit la porte à son tour.

« Malfoy, passe-moi ta baguette. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle s'empressa d'ajouter : c'est bon, c'est juste pour me sécher les cheveux ! »

Et tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel, le bout de bâton apparut devant elle. Elle le saisit et elle pensa pendant quelques secondes à s'en aller en courant. Mais elle se rappela que ses amis n'étaient pas venus la chercher, et qu'elle connaissait trop mal le manoir pour réussir à s'en échapper sans ameuter tout le monde. Et puis, elle eut du mal à se l'avouer mais, elle était certainement plus en sécurité ici qu'au dehors. Hermione pointa la baguette vers son front et lança un _Impervius_. Elle ne chercha pas à se coiffer plus, le séchage ayant bouclé ses cheveux avec panache, elle en fut satisfaite. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda son visage, elle souffla de nouveau. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle était pâle ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces horribles cernes violacés sous ses yeux qui ressemblaient plus à des valises qu'à des poches ? En fouillant un peu dans sa mémoire, Hermione réussit à se rappeler de quelques sorts que se lançait Lavender, qui les avait lus dans Sorcières Hebdo – magazine que ne lisait pas l'amie du Survivant, trouvant trop superficiel de ne s'occuper que de son apparence –, le matin lorsqu'elle était en retard. Hermione plaça la baguette face à son visage, et lança le sort, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ses cernes avaient disparues et son teint semblait frais comme la rosée du matin, le sang circulait à nouveau normalement dans ses lèvres et les rendait presque rose fuchsia. Elle approcha son visage plus près du miroir et se rendit compte que ses cils s'étaient allongés. Elle s'observa encore un moment et se décida à sortir de la pièce.

« Fais-moi penser que je ne dois plus jamais dire de mal de ces filles qui lisent des magazines stupides ! annonça-t-elle en passant la porte. Malfoy releva la tête et fut subjugué. En entrant là-dedans, elle ressemblait à un mort-vivant, et voilà que maintenant elle était…  
- Magnifique… souffla-t-il.  
- Quoi ? Oh et puis, je m'en fous. Tiens, ta baguette, dit-elle en lui tendant l'objet. Il la saisit s'en trop faire attention. Il se releva enfin, et ouvrit la porte qui reliait les deux chambres. Hermione y pénétra, s'y ennuyant déjà.  
- Elle n'a pas l'air très douillette, hein ? »

La jeune fille regarda Malfoy étrangement, et d'un léger geste du poignet, celui-ci métamorphosa la vieille planche en un lit fait de bois d'acacia et aux draps d'un bordeaux éclatant, la table ainsi que la chaise se transformèrent en un grand bureau, quelques étagères et une chaise bien plus confortable. Le jeune homme fit léviter des livres et les installa sur les étagères.

« Je les ai choisis moi-même, j'espère qu'ils te plairont. »

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre, et laissa une Hermione complètement abasourdie.

* * *

**Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent. Mais vous savez, une petite review, ca fait toujours plaisir. Alors pensez-y ^^**


End file.
